


【授權翻譯】Character Bleed

by iamjustasmallfutato



Category: British Actor RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: AU - James is not married, Community: mcfassy, Fassavoy, I guess it's not AU anymore that James isn't married, M/M, Mind Control, Telepathic Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustasmallfutato/pseuds/iamjustasmallfutato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James McAvoy在拍攝《X戰警：逆轉未來》時開始出現了心靈感應的能力，令他感到非常痛苦。除了好友Michael Fassbender外，他沒有將這件事告訴任何人。但以James看來，Michael對此興奮過頭了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授權翻譯】Character Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Character Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081505) by [Butterynutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterynutjob/pseuds/Butterynutjob). 



> 標題：Character Bleed  
> 作者：Butterynutjob  
> 翻譯：iamjustasmallfutato  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2081505

當James McAvoy第一次閱讀到別人腦袋裏的想法時，他將之歸咎為巧合。他和Michael坐在攝影棚裏，等待音響部的人作預備，然後James就哼起了“Footloose”。

「我剛剛在想那首歌。」Michael驚訝地說。

James聳肩。「可能我和你在同一個地方聽到那首歌——是有人在播音樂嗎？」

兩個男人環視四周，仔細聆聽着，然而在他們的聽力範圍內並沒有人在唱或播放“Footloose”。

James馬上就把它忘了。的確，他可以用一打其他的理由去解釋這件事。

第二次James **知道** 它發生了的時候，也是和Michael在一起，他聽到Michael說，「媽的，看看那個屁股。」

本來在撿掉到地上的筆的James立刻站了起來。「在哪裏？」他説。

「甚麼在哪裏？」Michael問道。

「那個吸引你目光的翹臀在哪裏？噢等等，她在我身後嗎？」

Michael望着James，雙頰微微泛紅。「我甚麼也沒說。」

James皺着眉笑了。「有，哥們，你說了。我聽得到。」Michael沉默地搖搖頭，James也只是聳了聳肩就結束掉這個話題。

**

這件事煩惱着Michael一整天了。他 **知道** 自己沒說一句話，但James卻聽見了。沒錯是吧？除了James能夠感應到他的思想，Michael想不到其他解釋，所以他決定在下次遇到James時驗證自己的猜測是否正確。

第二天早上，當James來到片場時，Michael正站在自己的拖車外。那時 James確實是待在離他一百尺外的地方。 **“嘿JAMES”** Michael大聲地想着。James轉過頭來向他揮手。Michael激動得差點要跳起來，並對此深信不疑。但當他隨後將這件事告訴James時，對方卻無動於衷。

「你喊了我的名字，哥們，當然我會向你揮手。」他皺了一下眉頭。

「不對。事情是這樣的，我甚麼也沒說。」Michael解釋道。「我只是在很大聲地想。」

James對着Michael傻笑。「你要怎麼大聲地想？」

 **“就像這樣”** ，Michael在腦海中對James高聲地叫着。James從頭到尾一直都盯着Michael，他的臉有一瞬間「唰」一下白了。然後他不安地笑了笑，四周張望。「好吧，所以……是誰在幫你一起開這個玩笑？抱着喇叭站在我後面的是Jen還是Nick？」

Michael的腦海裏首次浮現了James可能對有機會成為心靈能力者不感興趣的念頭。

「並不是這樣的，James。」Michael溫柔地說。「你聽到我的聲音。你聽到我在腦海裏說的話。」

「我不這麼認為，哥們。」James說，他的眼睛沒有在笑，倒映出的情緒比較像是恐懼。James咳了幾聲，然後將重心轉移。「無論如何，我現在要去試穿戲服，等一下再來找你，好吧？」James已經預備要走開了。

Michael目送James離去，腦袋裏充斥着混亂的思緒和搗在一起的感情。他將手伸向附近一旁的金屬椅子。沒反應。可惡。

**

第二天工作時，Michael看到James明顯有些不妥。他看起來嚴重睡眠不足，厚厚的眼袋掛在眼皮底下，嘴唇比平日乾裂多了。

Michael在他們的共同休息時段坐到James旁邊。「嘿，你還好吧？」他問道，聲音輕得沒有其他人能聽見。

「……因為我看起來糟透了？」James補充道，完整那句話，撐起一個完全沒有正面內涵的技術性微笑。

「嘛，是的。」Michael說，得到James真誠的輕笑聲作為回應。

「我——」James將臉埋進手裏，揉了揉。「我有點——頭痛。」

Michael遲疑着開口。「我很遺憾聽到你這麼說。」真的，他是真的那樣覺得，雖然他認為James的頭痛應該和聽到一些不屬於他的聲音有關。而且，Michael發現自己非常渴望能撫摸James的太陽穴來安慰他，並將他的頭髮向後撥……

James慢慢從手心抬起頭來，睜大眼睛盯着Michael，令他不得不開始思考。Michael這才意識到他剛才都在想些甚麼，目光四處亂瞟，突然間覺得自己在對方面前赤裸裸的表露無遺。

「我只是——」他嘗試開始解釋，但James又再次將他的臉埋下去了。

「幹。幹。幹！」蘇格蘭男人往雙手悲嘆道。「我操。見鬼了。你說得沒錯。」

Michael不確定James提及的是哪一部分，可是他希望James不會對自己想碰他頭髮的念頭感到厭惡。他抬手拍了拍James的背脊，然後身體就僵住了——可能Michael也會不喜歡，對吧？雖然他們經常觸碰對方的背部。

James發出一個音節，不知是嗆到還是笑了出聲。他坐直身子，深呼吸，轉過頭環視四周，看看還有誰可能在他的聽力範圍內。「我能聽到別人的想法好一陣子了。」James的聲音安靜得幾乎無聲，若然Michael沒有靠近點，便有可能錯過他的話。「它們很——煩擾。我從來沒想過要這種能力。我不喜歡。」

Michael感到一股強烈的亢奮在體內不斷膨脹。「這很了不起啊。」他吸了一口氣。「我就知道！你都讀懂我的心好幾個星期了！」

James回望着Michael。「是嗎？那如果是真的話，你他媽的在激動甚麼？你的想法令人很尷尬耶。」

Michael忽然明白到，從這一刻開始，沒甚麼是瞞得過James的了。而且除了那些——羞恥的想法，他完全不覺得James的能力有任何問題。因為如果要說他相信誰，那一定是James。

James看起來像是受感動了。「哇，那個，謝謝你，哥們。但我恐怕別人不那麼想。這是一個很可怕的生存方式。有時候你不知道人家的想法。但在剛過去的那幾天——」James搖搖頭。「快把我迫瘋了。」

「那是，你要學習去控制它。」Michael說得頭頭是道。「心靈感應起初確實會把你淹沒。」

James用懷疑的眼神看着Michael。「你說得好像真有那麼回事似的！」

「是呀，很明顯吧。」Michael回答說，接着望向James，盡量讓思緒保持一片空白。

James回頭凝視着Michael一段很長的時間。「如果這件事發生在我身上，就表示在其他人身上亦發生過。」他說得很慢，文字從口裏吐出同時，腦袋也運轉着組織語言。「可能有人能夠幫幫我。」

Michael的笑容又擴大了幾分。「對！正是這樣！」

當然了，James想找人幫忙的概念和Michael的意思有很大的差別。

**

在那日的拍攝之後，他們有兩天的休假，雖然Michael分別在兩天都有留訊息給James，但直至回到片場前，他再沒有和James見面或談話的機會。然後James看起來——

「你看上去更糟了。」Michael坦率地說。他發現，畢竟自己的想法在James面前也沒有躲藏的餘地。

那天，James的反應遲鈍了許多，和他本來敏捷機智的形像出現了十分明顯的對比。他轉過頭來看着Michael，但James的眼睛並沒有如常快速地聚焦，他的瞳孔擴張散渙，皮膚蒼白、毫無生氣。「不好意思讓你失望了，Michael。」他說，嘗試做出幽默的效果，音調裏卻沒有半點歡愉。

Michael的體內有一絲名為憤怒的火焰在燃燒。不是對James，而是那個將他變成這副模樣的人。「你吃藥了。」Michael直截了當地說。

「是的。」James承認了，點點頭，卻看似沒有解決雙眼未能對焦的問題。「抗精神病藥物。」

「甚麼？」Michael厲聲道，音量大得令一些坐在導演椅的工作人員回頭望向兩個男人。「你沒有精神病。」

「你聽過一個叫『場外用』的術語嗎，我親愛的Michael？」James說，不知為何用華麗的英式口音來代替了慣常的蘇格蘭腔。「服用抗精神病藥物的原因有很多。」

噢。Michael皺眉。「所以—— **有** 專為心靈感應者而設的藥物療程？」

「嘛……沒有。」James回答。「其實我被當成有精神分裂來處理。」他開始笑出聲，輕微的，但基本像是在打嗝。

「你有精神分裂？」Michael嘶聲，環顧四周。誰在聽他們談話？

「不——才——不是。」James打嗝，繼續大笑着。「但那個精神科醫生覺得我是！」然後他聲音裏真正的歡快就消失了。

James的咳嗽終於告一段落。「她說能讓我不再聽到那些聲音。似乎挺有效。」

 **“現在你聽到我嗎”** ，Michael對James想着。

James縮了一下。「你媽的不用喊出來，哥們。」他說。

「所以說有效嗎？」Michael問，已經知道答案了。

James聳肩，他緩慢的肢體反應令這個動作看上去有點奇怪。「她說可能需要幾天才能充分發揮藥效。」

「你就不擔心會影響工作嗎？」Michael說，實際上這是當他聽到James說「抗精神病」後第一時間想到的問題。

「不啊。」James皺皺鼻子，不以為然地說，擺了擺手，儘管動作非常遲緩。「我本來在接下來要拍的場景中也要扮演一個癮君子。」

**

在接下來的幾天裏，Michael沒有得到和James單獨交談的機會，卻仍擔心着他的好友。他對James工作上的憂慮顯然是多餘的，或許該説時機配合得完美無瑕——導演十分喜歡Charles在注射了Hank研發的血清後只需坐在大宅裏思考的鏡頭，還稱讚James是一個優秀的演員，能自由控制瞳孔的縮放。當時Michael也在場，他感到有甚麼在體内不斷翻騰，但準備開口發言時James卻向他使了個眼神，便決定閉上嘴了。

晚飯時段，Michael盯着他的銀餐具看了45分鐘，希望它們會移動。然而並沒有。

那一天，他設法私下與James交談，這也是Michael最終於晚上十點左右在James的酒店露面的原因，那是James開始服用新藥方後的第四天。

「Michael。」James説，打開了酒店房間的門口，臉上漸漸露出笑容。近來，所有關於他的事物的節奏都變得緩慢了，Michael並不喜歡。James的笑意稍微退減了。「要進來嗎？」他說，揮動手臂，大力敲打着房門，但James自己似乎沒有察覺到。

「好的，謝了。」Michael說着往裏走。

「喝嗎？」James問，拿起了一樽威士忌。

「呃，不用了，謝謝。」他回答。「James——你在喝嗎，依然？」

「嗯。」James承認了，接着將自己拋到沙發上，雙腿隨意地分開，屁股往前靠了一點，好讓頭部能靠在椅背上休息，脖子形成一個弧度。

「你確定在藥物治療期間喝酒沒關係嗎？」Michael問，以沒James那麼放鬆的姿勢坐在同一張沙發上。

James深吸了一口氣。「不太確定。」他回覆道，瞇眼斜視着手中盛滿威士忌的玻璃杯。「但我覺得它令聲音變得——模糊。難以辨認。就像——海洋。白雜音。」他扭頭望向Michael。「不過，你不是。」

「我不是甚麼？」Michael說，某些原因令他的心跳加速了一點點。

「你的思想……」James將身體縮在一起，注視着Michael。James慢慢舔着嘴唇，好像在前幾天裏，他已經把所有事情做了一遍，而Michael無法控制自己從那粉色的舌頭移開目光。他看到James的手不經意地橫放在肚子上，在那之下的是一件藍色T恤，映襯出James眼裏豔麗的湛藍——被藥物摧殘的瞳孔下，虹膜仍然明顯的清晰。James躺在沙發上，小腹近乎平坦，所以如果有人想爬上他身上——

突然Michael記起他的思想猶如一本打開的書般一目了然，視線便不自覺地向James的臉上飄去。James的臉上——Michael不能完全解釋他的表情，除非是 **欲望** 。但那好像不太合理。

Michael站起來叉開腿跨坐在James身上，然後僵住了。他沒那樣做。好吧，他是做了，可是他沒有那個意思——似乎是有人讓他去做的……

Michael往眼前近在咫尺的James望去，在他的臉上看到屬於自己的表情，就如一面鏡子——陡然明白，瞪大的雙眼，驚慌……

Michael從James身上跳下來。用手摀住嘴巴，開始在房間裏踱步。「是——」他開口了。「甚麼——我的意思是，那是……？」

James掙扎着坐直身子。「我——我猜是我做的。」James輕聲地呼吸着。「我真的非常抱歉，Michael。」他看上去快要哭了。

「甚麼？別這樣！」Michael在James身旁坐了下來，把手搭在較小隻的男人肩上。「請你別自責。我——我在想。我只是——你——讓我感到非常驚訝，就這樣罷了。」他結結巴巴地說。將手移到James的脖子上，緩緩提高撫摸着他的頭髮，Michael早在前幾天就已經渴想能這樣做了。

當James拉開他們之間的距離時，Michael的心有那麼一瞬間被擰住了。「是我令到你那麼做的。」James說。「我奪取了你的自由意志，即使我不是故意的，我只不過是看到你心裏的念頭，想到“做吧”，然後你就做了，接着……」James在此刻變得愈來愈懊悔了。

Michael將James拉向自己，用手臂環住對方的肩膀，把他的頭按在自己的胸膛上。「沒關係的，James，我發誓。求求你別不開心吧。我無法忍受自己看到你這副模樣。」他將下巴放在James的頭頂上，盡全力表達安慰、諒解和寬恕。

他們就那樣坐着過了一陣子，Michael感到James整個人逐漸放鬆下來，又過了幾分鐘，他們放開了彼此，James提起膝蓋把雙腳擺到沙發上，將下巴靠在上面，側着腦袋凝視Michael。「你真的不怪我……精神上控制你了？」

「你知道我不會的。」他與James平視着說道。「不是嗎？」Michael想念James倚在他身上的感覺，然後立即放下了那個想法。不是現在。

James咬了咬嘴唇點點頭，他的動作好性感，讓Michael——

——也都，壯烈地壓下了那陣悸動。哎呀，這要變得一發不可收拾了。James剛剛送了他一個狡黠的笑容。

「可是。」Michael慎重地說，僅僅專注在他要說的話上。「如果精神控制也是你——新禮物的一部分，你正在服用的處方藥物會增加你控制它的難度，我建議你考慮一下 **不要** 再吃了。因為你下一次駕車被人切線的時候，很有可能將人家的腦袋意外地放到屁股上。」

James被這個意想不到的笑話嗆到了。

「其實那些藥並沒有太大幫助。」James坦然說道。

「我知道。」Michael說。他們互相凝望着彼此好一會兒。

「那好吧。」Michael最終說着站了起來。「明天我們倆都要早起，我大概要回去了。」

James只是定定地注視着他，接着Michael在腦海裏看到一幅自己親吻着James說晚安的映像。Michael知道那不是他自己的思緒，因為是從James的視角出發的。不是一個指令，更不可能是請求，但他見到了，也知道絕不是自己的想法。

Michael緊握着鑰匙，大力得手指關節都發白了。「我——期待接着這個的下續，一旦那些藥物脫離了你的生活。」他小聲地説。

James再次望向Michael，然後就像貓一樣在沙發上伸展着四肢。從他被扯高的T恤，Michael能看到他的髖骨處一點點裸露的皮膚。「晚安，Michael。」James透過半抬的眼皮說道。

Michael狠狠地咽了一下口水。「晚安，James。」強迫自己在回去酒店房間的途中只能思考有關線條和格子的問題。

**

在餘下的一星期內，Michael都努力地故意避開與James單獨相處的時刻和機會。他當然有密切關注着他的蘇格蘭好友，但他會以要去別的地方為藉口，避免獨自和James在一起。Michael曾接收到不只一次James投向他的疑問目光，也嘗試回給對方一個令人放心的笑容，但Michael覺得在James還沒安頓處理好自己的狀態下，還向他表露那些嘈吵混亂的思想，對James並不公平。他也有運用那些時間試圖用念力去舉起更多金屬，卻完全沒有任何成就。

在James酒店房間裏發生的那件事過了恰好一個星期後，Michael終於能提早睡覺，有足夠的時間去讓自己躺在牀上思考 。Michael和James之間經常——擦出火花。Michael喜歡James，從他們初遇的那一刻就喜歡上他了，並幾乎馬上就感到彼此之間那種全然的舒適和融洽。Michael不會精確地將之標籤為吸引，但如今……某些原因，Michael認為懂得讀心術的James難以置信的性感和充滿魅力，而且發現他的新能力還包括精神控制，令James對Michael來說更接近無法抵抗的存在。他不是太清楚為何會有這種感覺，雖然知道人類可以被天賦吸引，但他無法想像到一個比能以心靈感應溝通更加有意思的能力。可能亦是因為他們正共享着同一個秘密——除了那個精神科界的庸醫(Michael想不到別的稱呼)，Michael相當肯定James沒有向其他人提及過這件事。

但對一個心靈能力者產生興趣……Michael為此表示關注。並不確定他們感情的相互性有多強。那晚在他的酒店房間内，看得出James似乎有一定的……責任心，然而可能是借助藥物或酒精的胡言亂語，Michael個人對James的吸引導致的反射，或許是那些因素混合產生的錯覺。如果他們是真的互相吸引，那將會……Michael強迫自己先切換思路。如果他對James的吸引只是單方面 **自作多情** ，那他可能會令到一個好友覺得不自在。他根本不希望會變成那樣。

但若果這份吸引 **是** 雙向的……Michael能想像到James美麗的藍眼睛注視着他的嘴唇，渴望被親吻……幻想到自己輕吻着那天James的衣服躥高時看到位於小腹的一小寸肌膚……Michael感到老二硬了，他把手伸到下面開始自擼，躺在酒店的牀上，第一次讓思緒自由的漫步遊蕩於自己對James的欲望中，他渴望對James做的事，以及他期待James會對自己做的事。

**

第二天，唯一被叫來的演員只有Michael和James，要拍攝他們在一起的那場戲。在其中一個小休時段，James對Michael說。「我昨晚夢見你了。」

「噢是嗎？」Michael回應道，盡力保持思想放空。「那個，其實我都夢見你了。」長除法。圓周率近似值。誰會在超級碗中獲勝。

James看着他，似是被挑起了 **好奇心** 。「那你夢到我在幹甚麼？」

Michael咳嗽了幾聲。「話說，你感覺好點了嗎？你看上去……清醒多了。」

James點頭，將目光從Michael身上移開。「你說得對，那些藥物是個錯誤。我嘗試説服自己它們阻隔了那些東西，但顯然並沒有。」

Michael皺眉，沉思着。「我有說那是個錯誤嗎？」

「嘛，你挺明確的想到了。」Michael沒有否認這一點。

但他確實將話題轉回來了。「那你夢見我在做什麼？」

James向他投了一個淘氣的眼神。「嘿！我先問的！」

「你先提出的。」Michael回答，故意 **不** 去留心此刻的James怎樣咬着下唇。或者是開始臉紅，粉色的紅暈緩緩爬上他的雙頰。

「我夢見……」James停頓了一下展開微笑。「我夢見我們在討論精神控制，你提議陪我一起活動，好讓我練習。」

「的確我會。」Michael說，沒有一絲猶豫。「如果你想。我認為你要學習去控制它。」

「就不會——嚇到你嗎？」James遲疑地說。

「嚇到我？不會，沒有。」Michael搖頭。「我信任你，James。我不怕。」

「我的精神科醫生……」James支支吾吾地開口。「她是我唯一向其他講述我有讀心術的人，她當然不相信我。但當我開始證明給她看，我能感受到她當時的恐懼。那時我甚至未知道關於精神控制的部份。」James暫停了一下。「我猜在我假裝有精神分裂前，她瀕臨想聯絡某些政府機關的邊緣。」

「她沒你這般開明。」Michael笑着說。James也回以他一個微笑，然後Michael感到小腹傳來一陣溫暖，慢慢向四周擴散開去……

一個製作部的助理打斷了他們的對話。「嘿兩位，我們等下要排演一些特技效果，你們的小休在剛才變長了——幾個小時，至少。如果你們想，可以回到拖車裏去，當我們預備好了，自然會有人去通知你們。」

噢。Michael和James對望了一眼。「你想現在去練習——我們討論的那件事——嗎？」Michael詢問道。

James的臉頰開始冒出紅暈。「好啊，既然我們有些停機時間。」

「你的拖車還是我的？」鬱金香。烤芝士三明治。十二月的莫斯科。

James凝視着Michael，臉上露出一個輕淺的笑容，徐徐地左右擺了擺頭，像是陷入了困惑和懷疑。

**

他們最後來到Michael的拖車。Michael原本想先喝一杯，但他覺得保持頭腦清醒比較重要——不管最後「這個」會以甚麼方式告終。

James在Michael的沙發上坐下來，一條腿在身下捲曲着，就如他平時喜歡的姿勢一樣。Michael在James跟前站定，突然為自己的身體感到尷尬，包括手臂和雙腿在內的所有肢體。

「很好。」Michael説。「讓我做些甚麼吧。」

「嗯……」James好像有些茫然，現在他的臉紅得快燒焦了。Michael沒由來的想知道他臉上所有的血加起來能否維持一次勃起。James的下顎掉了下來。「嘿！我沒有那方面的困難，非常感謝！」但他開始笑出聲，Michael也是，就打破了一些繃緊不安的氣氛。

回到眼前的題目。「可能——鍛練？」Michael提議道。「如果你能令一個人的身體不需意志力就乖乖去做運動，你極有可能在一夜間成為百萬富翁。」

James深思熟慮過後。「那好吧，我要你——」

「不對，別告訴我。」Michael中途打斷了他。「我可能會為你的口頭指令作出反應。」

「啊。是的，那是一個——不錯的關鍵，我猜。」他皺着眉頭望向Michael，然後Michael感到有陣急切的動力想要——彎腰？這是一個位於請求和命令之間某處的精神感應，他不確定地歪了歪頭。

「唔……」James撅起嘴唇。「不完全是。啊，你不要笑我如果我試一下……？」James對住Michael扭動着他的手指。

「我可能會笑出來。」Michael坦白，吞下了一聲輕笑。「但有幫助的話，就即管做吧。」

James將兩隻手指按在太陽穴上，就如他在戲裏扮演Charles時會做的動作。Michael感到一個更清晰的衝動去坐下來做仰臥起坐，而他的確也做了。

「難以置信。」Michael邊說邊做。他覺得自己——幾乎有種不可抵抗的衝動去做仰臥起坐，但同時感覺似乎有足夠強大的意志力，同樣亦可以抵擋得到。

James凝視着他，藍色的眼眸暗了下去。

「我要嘗試去——抵抗。」Michael說，好奇心促使他想去發掘James能力的極限。

James猛地吸了一口氣。「對不起，哥們，我可以停下來！」在那之後，Michael就不再有做仰臥起坐的動力了。

Michael躺在地上，笑了幾聲。「不，不是，那樣沒關係。我只是想試一下，看看你的——呃——實力，究竟有多強。」

James的唇微微向上彎了起來。「好吧。」他柔聲道，接着頓了頓。「我們需要一個——安全詞嗎？」

 **“看看他又臉紅了”** ，Michael想到，卻沒能抑制住那張繼續泛紅的臉蛋。「那個——你能感應我的思想，是吧？若然你讓我做一些我不想做的事，你接收得到——對吧？」現在某些原因換Michael開始臉紅了。

「可是——如果你要嘗試反抗……但我卻說不出分別呢？在你想挑戰自己，以及真的想讓我停下來，兩者之間的界定。」

James沒Michael那麼確信自己的能耐，但Michael希望他盡可能感到自在和舒適。「也對。」他肯首了。「有一個安全詞也挺合理的，我猜。不如就……」Michael腦海裏第一個冒出的名詞荒謬得有點無厘頭，所以他迅速轉念去想另一個詞語。

James痛快的笑了出來。「Magneto。」他說，向Michael眨眨眼睛。「不錯的選擇。會意外說出這個詞的機會很微。」

Michael站起來，像是預備好迎接另一輪挑戰，同時偷偷調整自己的勃起。無茸茸的貓咪。不，不夠好——青蛙。大青蛙布偶電影。

當他再次站穩，正面朝着James的時候，對方正一點點地向前傾斜，將所有專注力放在Michael身上，而在他面前，Michael覺得自己正一絲不掛徹底地暴露在空氣中。並不是一種令人討厭的感覺。他顫抖起來，即使拖車裏十分暖和。

「很溫暖，對吧？」James體貼地說。

Michael説「等一下」，然後喝了一口水。是的，他覺得挺溫暖。「好，預備好了，boss。」他輕快地說。

James默默地注視着Michael，把下巴擱在手上。「所以這次，你要練習抵抗，對吧？」

「是啊。」Michael說道，對整個處境感覺異常興奮。

「很好……」James緩慢地說，再次將手指放在太陽穴上。Michael開始脫下自己的襯衣。

「呀……」Michae咳嗽了一下作為口頭回應。這挺令人驚訝，是的，但他並沒有提出反對。當上身完完全全的赤裸着，他的右手開始移動，撫摸自己的胸膛，觸碰壯實的胸肌，指頭擦過乳首……

James盯着他，雙手按住太陽穴，集中注意力。「你不是說要反抗我的嗎？」他輕柔地說，聲音中滿是喜悦。

「對，是的。」Michael説，專注讓雙手停下動作。有一刻他成功了，可是之後手掌又接着往下移動，朝着褲子的方向伸去……Michael用盡全力去阻止自己的手，令他全身上下都開始冒汗了。他向James的方向瞥了一眼，發現他正在舔舐那紅潤的嘴唇。

噢天啊。Michael的勃起正在激烈地跳動着，他的手快要碰到它了。「Magneto。」他喘着氣說。那陣強制的力量馬上停了下來，然後Michael的身子向前彎了下去，James挺直背脊，憂傷的皺着眉。

「一切都很好。」Michael急忙說道。「其實——這個——」Michael乾涸的喉嚨不適地吞嚥着，卻按耐不住咧嘴而笑的衝動。「——超有意思的。我只是要喝一口水。」

「喔。」James的心情好像平復下來了。「介意我幫你去拿水嗎？」

「好啊。」Michael説，感覺到自己的手向水樽伸了過去。他欣喜地喝了滿滿的幾口水，然後他的手將瓶子舉到頭上，水樽一傾，把剩餘的水都灑在Michael身上。

「喂！」Michael有點憤怒，但他沒有說Magneto。James歇斯底里的笑了出來，將眼角的淚水拭去。

「不好意思啦，哥們。」他嘆了一口氣。「看來我骨子裏也有一絲邪惡的基因。顯然這種能力加在我身上根本就不可信。」他向Michael露齒而笑，而Michael也不禁亮起他的鯊魚牙向James回笑。嘛，這裏也算得上是溫暖的，至少James更適應自己的能力了。然而……

「很好，現在我濕透了。」Michael指出。他直直的凝視着James，挑起眉毛。Michael塑造了足夠完美的體魄，知道那個臉部表情，再加上赤膊和濕潤……嘛，他看上去應該有幾分吸引力。

James得意的輕笑着，搖搖頭。「謙虛。」他說，站起來走近Michael。「並不適合你。」接着Michael忽然就動不了。他望着James一步步向他靠近，臉上的每一顆雀斑都愈發清晰。James的瞳孔又再一次放大了，而Michael知道這並不是藥物的關係。

「我要幫你脱離這些濕漉漉的衣服。」他柔聲道，抬起頭注視着Michael的臉容，鮮紅色的嘴唇半開着形成一個淺淺的微笑。「可我不會讓你移動半分。」

當James的手掌觸碰到Michael的下腹時，他狠狠的抽了一口氣。James的手在Michael的軀體上游移，好奇地探索着。他的拇指擦過對方的乳首，注意到Michael呼吸中猛然的停頓。

「我想碰你。」Michael説，聲音低啞而沉厚。

「我知道。」James輕輕擺動眼眉，話語中帶着笑意。「我是個心靈感應者，記得嗎？」

James靠攏雙手去脱下Michael的褲子。它是用鈕扣扣緊的，所以當James每解開一顆，Michael都能感受到他老二抗衡着的壓力。最後一顆扣子都被解放了時，Michael不自覺的呻吟出來，他的勃起也在四角褲内支起帳篷。James透過布料撫摸着Michael的欲望，邊動作邊抬起腦袋好奇地凝望着Michael的臉龐。Michael渾身發抖，拼命嘗試移動雙手，並比世界上所有的一切都要渴望將自己的唇撞上James的嘴巴。而他現正全身冒着汗，努力地設法去達成那個動作。

James臉上的笑容差不多完全退去了，這一刻他正直視着Michael，同時在稀薄的布料上摩擦着對方的老二。「一個吻？你真貼心。」他呢喃道，把頭帶到Michael面前。Michael沒有蹲下來，令James有那麼一點點太矮，即使踮起腳尖，嘴唇與Michael之間的距離還有半寸。他用雙手捧住Michael的臉頰，並踮起腳尖站着，才能剛好僅僅碰到對方的嘴唇。Michael貪婪又飢渴地回吻着James，做盡一切能力範圍内的事，因為看來他能自由地運用嘴唇和吞頭。

然後James拉開了距離，説了句「好了」就接着幫Michael完成脱下褲子的工作。Michael感到自己每次只提起一條腿，並將手臂放到James背上，扶着對方來平衡身體。

「佩服佩服。」Michael説。「你一定是感覺到我的重心，知道我要把手伸出來。」

James弄好褲子後並以相同的方式幫Michael脱下四角褲。Michael的勃起正好彈了出來，而James就用欣賞的眼神注視着它。

「説到佩服……」James開口道。他凝望着Michael，看上去像是在思考。

除了光站着，Michael甚麼也幹不了。他渴望能做更多，但顯然James想好好表演一齣戲，而且也挺有趣的。「我撫摸你的欲望仍然——非常熱切。」他説。

「別那麼貪心，Michael。我們在為後世作出貢獻。」James咧着嘴，往拖車的後面抬了抬下巴。「那是睡房，是吧？」

「是的。」Michael確認道。

James用捲曲起來的手指對住Michael，帶頭走到牀邊。Michael跟隨其後，身體在不屬於他的控制下移動着，甚至在這一刻也是。

James脱下襯衣將自己摔到牀上，舒服地向後躺下。「我們進行到那一步了？」James打趣說。「噢對了……」他把兩隻手指按在太陽穴上，而Michael在牀尾站穩，感到手再次撫上自己的軀體。「你“表演一齣戲”的想法讓我真的想看一下。」他説，向Michael展開燦爛的笑容。Michael感覺到他的手突然握住了自己的男根，便開始喘息起來，因為雖然是自己的動作，但感覺就像是James在做的樣子。他擼動了幾下，然後在腦中發出了請求的信號。

「但當然。」James説，拉開牀邊的抽屉來到Michael身前，將一些潤滑液擠出，倒在他的老二上。然後回到躺卧在牀上的休閒姿勢，看着Michael開始上下套弄自己的男根。Michael由始至終都注視着James，直到James輕柔地説，「閉上你的眼睛」。那是一個精神上的指揮，即使Michael不想做也拒絶不了，而且他的想法可是前後兩者的混合。他極度渴望能看着James專注在自己身上的目光，卻又認為James能有效地蒙住自己的雙眼，無可否認有一種迷人的魅力。

「好。」James的喉嚨發出了一聲私語。Michael聽到動態產生的聲響，為自己的眼睛可能錯過的風景感到難耐。

「我剛剛脱下褲子了。」James有善地補充道。「我還會邊看你主演的這齣戲邊撫摸自己。」

Michael呻吟了一下，嗓音低沉。他渴望能看見James的身影，觸摸James的軀體和肌膚。Michael知道James感受到他的肉欲。但他卻不想説出那個安全詞去達成自己的希望，如果他成實待己，就能夠繼續享受這該死的美好時光。而且Michael意識到James在持續控制他的精神狀況，把他困在進退兩難的局面上，令他愈發熱血沸騰。

「幹，你好性感。」James粗重的呼吸着。Michael能聽見James在牀上的手部動作，聽見那陣濕漉和滋潤，並令到在Michael手中的老二不斷抽搐、震抖着。

Michael愈來愈接近高潮，快要射了，然後忽然感到手上的動作唐突地停了下來。他發出了聲浪頗大的呻吟。

「我操，狗日的，James。」他充斥着挫敗感在崩潰的邊緣喘着粗氣説道。「你絶對是那種蘇格蘭情色小惡魔。」

「我就把它當作讚賞收下了。」James的聲音帶着輕快，接着説：「在牀上躺下來，背靠住。」

Michael照着做了，並保持雙眼緊閉，因為那陣精神上的命令還沒消失。他感覺到James爬上了自己的身體，之後……

Michael倒抽了一口氣。他感覺到好像有甚麼不對。「Magneto」，他最終嘆息道，然後立刻奪回了自己身體的控制權。Michael一睜開眼睛就看到James撅着嘴俯視他，屁股懸在自己老二的正上方。

「你想停下來？」James問，表現出十分的誠懇和關切。

「才不是！」Michael驚呼。「我只是——我不清楚你是否——不想你傷害自己。」他豫疑地説。

James對着Michael竊笑。「你以為你在為我抬高性致時我在幹啥？」他挑着眉説道。話語過後便稍微沉了沉身子，後穴從上方沒入了Michael男根的頂端。

「我以為你在與我做同樣的事。」Michael説，充滿真誠。

James看上去似乎對自己感到非常滿意。「很好啊，那是你本來該有的想象。但其實我是在給你為自己作準備。」他説着，又向下往Michael的欲望沉了一點點。

「你真令人他媽的難以置信。」Michael低聲嘶吼道。接踵而來James感到極致的緊迫又火熱又潤滑又柔順然後——

——然後Michael突然間又動不了。「就等到我全部進去了為止？」James對Michael説，語氣夾雜着不知是期待或是抱歉。

這令Michael產生了另一種意識，讓他極度渴望想要擺動腰肢，而且如果James剛剛沒有那樣做……「好，沒關係，但我想看着。」Michael説。

James用了好一段時間才讓自己沉下去，將後穴完全包裹住Michael的男根，導致他完成整個動作後，因十分的使勁和奮力已經出了一身汗。「好了。」James喘息着説，然後Michael又能自由活動身體了。

Michael温柔地徐徐抽插着，令James因細緻電流般的快感而無法自制地開始喘氣。「躺下來？」Michael建議道。

James點點頭，接着兩人翻身互換了位置，在這個姿勢下，Michael有較大的自由度去進攻。他再次狠狠地挺進James的後穴迫得他發出呻吟，並慢慢加快抽插的速度，開始往更深的地方挺弄、有節奏地律動着。

「等下！」James氣喘着説，讓Michael暫時停頓下來。「想試一些——心靈感應——你要嗎？」

「你想怎樣也行，只要我仍能張開眼睛操你。」Michael咕嚕道。

James的唇捲起來成了一個微笑，接着用指頭按住太陽穴。刹那間Michael不只是在幹James，自己亦在被操弄着，同時從兩方面的知覺感受一切，而且觸感還告訴他James也感受到自己正享受的快感。

Michael又發起了另一輪的律動，感受着James肉體上的刺激，他觸碰着不同的轉角去尋找那個特別的位置。他將James的老二抓在手裏，然後發現了對方的敏感點，便開始專注只向一個地方頂弄。

Michael向那個敏感點堅挺地抽插了幾下。當痙攣般的快感從那裏溢出，Michael能感受到在喉嚨底升上來熱烈的愉悦和暢快，不是James的喉嚨，不是他的……

兩個男人同時到達高潮，James射在了Michael的手裏，而Michael就將精液全數噴灑在James的體内。在這之後，Michael調整着喘息的呼吸在James身上攤了一會兒，確實他出了一身汗、體重又不輕，然而暫時還沒有能力移開。

「我真的認為。」James深吸了一口氣。「我是太邪惡去擁有像心靈感應這樣的能力了。看看我對你幹了甚麼，我可憐的朋友Michael。」

「噢，是的。」Michael説。「我真是受盡痛苦折磨了。」Michael從James身上滾下來，接着望了眼擺在牀邊的鬧鐘。

「不覺得他們到現在還沒來叫我們很奇怪嗎？」他説，皺着眉頭。

「並不，是我們太幸運了。」James回答，邊伸展筋骨。

「是嘛，我去確認一下。」Michael回應道。他往窗外瞥了一眼，不敢相信自己的眼睛，同時在腦海中尖叫着， **“我就知道！”** 。

「幹，見鬼了。James，你要過來看一下。」

「怎麼了？」James説，坐直身子。

Michael看上去超興奮的，當James將腦袋探出窗子時，他看到他們所在的拖車，Michael的拖車，正在離地大約三十尺的地方飄浮着。

完


End file.
